criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Großmann
|death place = Germany |job = Unspecified Army draftee Butcherer Hot dog stand owner |pathology = Pedophile Serial Killer Cannibal Projected Cannibal |mo = See below |victims = 5-50+ killed 2+ molested 19 unspecified crimes 1 assaulted 1 victimless trespassing |status = Deceased |time = c. 1918-August 21, 1921 |charges = First-degree murder|sentence = Death|capture = August 21, 1921}} Carl Friedrich Wilhelm Großmann, a.k.a. "The Berlin Butcher", was a German pedophile-turned-cannibalistic serial killer (possibly prolific), as well as a possible projected cannibal. Background Little is known about Großmann's early life, except that he was born on December 13, 1863, at Neuruppin, Germany. It is known that he had sadistic sexual tastes. He had been arrest 25 times, one count of bestiality, and three counts of child molestation (one of them was a girl 7-9-years old who died). During World War I, he was drafted into the Army, but no details of this are known. He rented a flat where he was loathed by his neighbors and had sex with prostitutes frequently. Neighbors reported that many women went into Großmann's flat, but few ever emerged from it. He also began selling meat in the black market and also founded a hot dog stand at a train station located near his home; it is presumed that the meat that he sold came from the remains of his victims. Murders, Arrest, and Suicide For reasons unknown, Großmann began killing women in Berlin. He was also believed to have kept a diary of his murders. On August 21, 1921, when he was in his early fifties, Großmann was arrested at his apartment in Berlin after neighbors began hearing screams and banging noises, which was then followed by silence. Investigating officers burst into an apartment that Großmann, where they discovered the body of a young woman who had recently been murdered on the bed. He was later taken into custody and charged with first-degree murder. In addition to the body of his final victim, bloodstains were discovered in the apartment, which indicated that at least three other victims had been butchered in the few weeks leading up to his arrest. After a trial, Großmann was convicted of murder, with the intention of being sentenced to death, but before the sentence could be issued, he hanged himself in his cell. He was 58 at the time of his death. To date (February 2014), the full extent of Großmann's crimes is unknown. Even the final body count is unclear, as only the body of the woman (of his later prostitute murders) was ever found. Although many agree on a minimum of around 26 victims, there were some suggestions that as many as 50 women or more were murdered by him, then dismembered and consumed by unwitting customers of Großmann's meat business. Modus Operandi Not much is known about Großmann's murders, since there are very few details. What is known is that he targeted "destitute-looking young women", all of whom were killed by unknown causes. He would then dismember the bodies afterward, scavenge on the meat, and allegedly throw the "useless" parts (bones and other inedible parts) into a local river. Known Victims *Unspecified dates around 1918: 19 unspecified arrests *Unspecified date: An unspecified conviction for assault *Unspecified date: An unspecified conviction for trespassing *Unspecified dates: Three unnamed children **Two unnamed children **Unnamed girl, 7-9 *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed children *Unspecified dates: At least three unnamed women *August 21, 1921: "Franziska Schamzkovski/Anastasia" *Note: Since Großmann died without giving a full confession (he admitted to killing "around 20" victims), and the fact that only the last victim's body was found, the full extent of his crimes is unknown. Some suspect that Großmann killed as many as 50 women or even more. Notes *Großmann is similar to two other German serial killers with almost the same names: **Karl Denke - Both were cannibalistic serial killers and possible projected cannibals who killed (presumably in Großmann's case) dozens of victims and both committed suicide by hanging in their cells in the early 1920s before they could by properly convicted of their crimes (Denke died before he could be charged, Großmann died before his death sentence could be carried out). **Fritz Haarmann - Both were German pedophiles-turned serial killers and possible projected cannibals who killed (presumably in Großmann's case) dozens of victims and disposed of the 'useless' bones in a river. Both were apprehended in the early 1920s and sentenced to death (though Haarmann was executed while Großmann hung himself before he could be executed). On Criminal Minds While Großmann has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the following unsubs: *Season Three **Floyd Feylinn Ferell ("Lucky" and "Lucky Strikes") - Both were cannibalistic serial killers who attacked at least one young girl prior to their murders, ran small food businesses (Großmann owned a hot dog stand, while Ferell owned a barbecue restaurant), targeted prostitutes, dismembered their victims post-mortem and (possibly in Großmann's case) sold them as meat to unsuspecting customers, and were both apprehended in their homes with victims inside. Ferell also appears in Season Thirteen. *Season Nine **Wallace Hines ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") - Both were serial killers who primarily targeted women (though Hines also killed men), committed crimes prior to their murders, worked at eateries, dismembered their victim's bodies after killing them, and fed their remains to customers of their businesses (though Großmann is only suspected of doing this). *Season Thirteen **Marcus Manning ("Lucky Strikes") - Both were cannibalistic serial killers (budding at least) who targeted women, dismembered their bodies and cannibalized them, committed crimes prior to their murders, and ultimately committed suicide at the end of their murders. Sources *Wikipedia's article on Großmann * Murderpedia's article on George Karl Grossmann References Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Pedophiles Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real Suicides Category:Unreferenced Criminals